We Were Both Young
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: Mana and Bakura's life, love, and friendship. songfic


Me: Second songfic! Song- Love Story By- Taylor Swift  
Keiichiro: She doesn't own anything!  
10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 PEACE PEEPS!  
_  
We were both young when I first saw you...  
_  
Mana sighed as she remembered how Bakura looked like. Small, innocent, white haired. She had had green eyes back then... They were about 6 maybe?

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there. On a balcony in summer air..._

Mana closed her eyes and relieved the moment. She was standing on the palace balcony, the prince had been flirting with the six year old. The warm summer air was on her skin as she gazed down.

_I see the lights see the party the ball gown, see you make your way through the crowd, and say hello little did I know...  
_  
Mana sighed as she saw noble men, priests, and other important people down there. She was only an apprentice... Suddenly a noise startled her as a young boy landed beside her on the balcony. His short white hair was slightly hiding his sunset purple eyes. She gazed at them, she was so used to red, blue, brown, and green ones. She had never seen anything so beautiful.  
Bakura: Hello, my name is Akefia Bakura Touzokuh. But people call me Bakura.  
Mana: My name is Mana.

_That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, and I was crying on the stair case begging you please don't go...  
_  
After that day, Mana and Bakura became friends. Atem knew and befriended Bakura also. But he did notlike how Bakura stared at her. Mana was his! When they were 8, he saw Bakura hug Mana and say goodnight. Atem was full of fury as he told Mahaddo of Mana's secret.  
The next day, when Bakura came, Mahaddo told him to stay away and leave the palace.  
Bakura: But Mana is my friend!  
He was truly full of rage, his town got destroyed by his people, he wanted to take Mana away.  
Mana: Your face!  
On his face was a double T scar. His eyes were an inky purple now.  
Bakura: Goodbye Mana...  
He jumped down as Mana ran away, past Atem, and cried on the palace stairs.  
Atem: You're mine, Mahaddo, make sure to lock my balcony door with magic so only I can enter.  
Mahaddo: Yes young sir.

_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run, you be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story baby just say yes...  
_  
Mana cried and cried. Bakura planned to get her, soneway...  
Bakura: We could run away, and I'll make her a princess of her desire, and I'll be her prince.  
Zorc: Stop saying gibberish and just use her to know more of the pharaoh!  
Bakura: Whatever.  
Mana picked up a necklace Bakura had stolen for her... It was gold with a sapphire in the middle, it didn't fit her yet...

_I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while...  
_  
The last time Mana saw Bakura before he destroyed half of Egypt, was on the day she turned 12.  
Mana: Bakura!  
She ran to him, but he stared at her coldly. She stopped.  
Bakura: I-I can't be your friend. I might hurt you...  
Mana: Bakura- you?  
Bakura: Goodbye.  
Both cried to sleep that night. And they both dreamed of a happier life. Where there were no rules or restrictions.

_Uh oh, you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet but you were everything to me and I was begging you please don't go..._

Now Mana came out of her trance. She stared at Bakura's reincarnation, Ryou. He smiled.  
Ryou: thought you blanked out for a while! Come on, Yugi wants us to meet him.  
Mana: ok...  
She sighed as she stood and grasped the necklace she had inherted from her ancestors. It was hers once.  
Mana: You're never coming back are you Bakura.  
What Mana didn't know, is that Bakura took over Ryou's mind a lot, he spied on her. He knew she was the one...

_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run, you be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes. Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel this love is difficult but it's real, don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess it's a love story baby just say it..._

Yugi: I don't like it.  
Mana had told the gang of her flashbacks. They were worried.  
Mana: May I speak to Atem?  
Yugi: Sure!  
Atem: Yes, I banished Bakura away from mere jealousy.  
Joey: Have you seen what he's done?  
Mana: But I still love him.  
Tristan: He's pure evil!

_Uh oh oh. I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around, my faith in you was, fading... when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said...  
_  
Mana and the gang walked away. They were going to the park when Ryou appeared.  
Ryou: Mana, someone wants to speak to you...  
Mana saw as Ryou's hair lifted up, and his eyes became sunset... Purple...  
Mana: After 5,000 fricken years...

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone, I've been waiting for you but you never come, and this in my head I don't know what to think, he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said. Marry me Juliet you never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say yes...  
_  
Bakura sighed.  
Bakura: Atem, I love her. You can't take her away from me any longer. Mana, wait what are you doing?  
Mana: the necklace you gave me.  
She pulled out the priceless necklace and slipped it onto her neck. Bakura's throat tightened as tears came to his eyes.  
Bakura: You still have it...  
Mana: Yes, I didn't think you would remember.  
Bakura: Mana, will you do the honor of marrying me? Oh, you would also marry my yadonoushi.  
Mana: he would love that. Yes Bakura, I will.  
Yugi: I guess we could handle it. Just no shadow realm deaths, alright?  
Bakura laughed as Mana argued with Tea on who picks the wedding dress.  
Mana: Love you, Ryou, if you can hear me, love you too Bakura.  
Bakura: He said he loves you, and so do I...

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

__END...  
Me: I love slightly sad romance.  
Keiichiro: That's why you wrote this.  
Mokuba: Review pwease!


End file.
